


Special Offer

by monkiainen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Polyamorous Pack, Sexual Tension, Threesome - M/M/M, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: Bill has been in love with his old Potions professor for years, thinking he could never have the man he loves. But then the Fate intervenes.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape/Bill Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39
Collections: WeasleyJumpers' Self-posting Fest





	Special Offer

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _He always had a crush on his young potion professor, at least as long as he can remember. But watching him with his lover, made his ache even more. Especially as he could see how perfectly he would fit in between them, be a bridge, balance the equation.... now he only had to get them to notice him the same way, and see what he saws._

It was on his sixth year at Hogwarts when Bill realised something important about himself. He was gay. And hopelessly in love with his Potions professor.

There was something about Snape that was irresistible despite his cranky nature and lanky hair. It was his silky voice, never raising nor shouting, but still getting the message across quite clearly: do not mess in my class, or else…

Bill vowed there and then he would make his best for Snape to notice him. Really notice him, as himself, and not another Weasley. Which was probably quite hard, with Charlie being a fourth year and a house full of younger siblings waiting for their turn to start at Hogwarts. But Bill was nothing but determined when he put his mind into something, and he did gain his professor's attention.

As a good student, and nothing else.

It was frustrating, so frustrating. Why couldn't Snape see Bill would be a good partner for him once he reached maturity? Maybe Bill wasn't the richest wizard around, but he was from a good pureblooded family – not that Bill cared about those things, but the wizarding community did. Thank Merlin for silencing spells, or else his whole dorm would have figured out his obsession with Snape. More often than not Bill masturbated with the image of his lanky Potions professor in mind, imagining those dextrous fingers opening him and caressing him. But it was only a fantasy, nothing more. Snape would never think of Bill in _that_ way, not as long as he was a student.

In his seventh year, Bill had made up his mind. He would try to woo Snape once he was of age and gained himself a steady job. Problem was Bill wasn't interested in any of the jobs the Ministry had to offer, even if his father had hinted about openings in various departments. Sitting behind a desk was something Bill didn't see himself doing years and years – he would die of boredom before reaching his first hundred. It would have to be something exciting, something that would keep him on his toes, something that would let him use his skills on Potions and jinxes.

Curse Breaker sounded perfect the moment Bill heard about such an option. Now he just had to convince his parents he knew what he was doing and it was going to be a good choice. He would work for Gringotts, after all, and they if any were a respectable establishment in the Wizarding world.

Years later when Bill had seen things most wizards wouldn't even be able to dream of, the news from back home started to get glum. Darkness was rising again, from the same source than before. The Dark Lord had returned.

This time around Bill was old enough to join The Order, despite what his mother thought. Bill had known from the start it was going to be an unforgiving work, hiding in shadows and putting their hope in the hands of a schoolboy. What Bill hadn't prepared for was the fact that Severus had found love in the form of Remus Lupin. It hurt, it hurt so much to see the man he had secretly loved for years with another man.

For a brief moment, Bill wondered what it would be like to have them both in his bed.

The war raged on, and Bill realised that he was even more in love with his former Potions professor. Not only that but these days Bill's fantasies involved Remus as well – Bill could very well see that beneath the pleasant cover the werewolf presented to the world raged a ferocious beast. That was also where one of Bill's biggest problems laid: werewolves were pack creatures, and if Remus didn't accept Bill as part of his pack then Bill would have no hope with the two older men.

Bill kept telling himself he'd find himself someone else to love, but deep down inside him, he knew it was all just a big lie. And then Fenrir Greyback happened.

Bill felt like he didn't fit anywhere anymore – he wasn't quite a werewolf, but not quite a human either. He was stuck between worlds, neither belonging here nor there. Remus was surprisingly helpful, telling Bill what he should except now that he had been mauled by an un-transformed Werewolf. Sometimes Bill felt like Remus was looking at him funnily like he was thinking of something he wasn't quite sure how to talk to Bill about. The fantasies started again, but this time Bill imagined he was with both Severus and Remus. It would be everything he ever wanted, but realistically Bill knew he could never get it.

Even if Bill would be a perfect fit with the two older men.

The war was over, but with a great cost. Bill tried to be happy, oh he tried, but it was hard when one of his younger brothers was lost for good. What was the point in all this? Pain? Suffering? Sure as hell it wasn't happiness if this was the price they had to pay.

But Weasleys were not made to pity themselves, no. Bill decided it was about the time Severus and Remus realised they were missing a piece from their equation, and that piece was Bill. Making the decision and actually executing it were two completely different things, though.

Hinting was out of the question because by now they would have realised all the not so subtle hints Bill had been giving out all these years. Jumping straight into the action was the way to go, then. 

One September night when they had been sitting in front of the fire the whole night, talking about everything and nothing, Bill did what he had wanted to do for years: he kissed Severus.

Time stood still for a moment, and Bill started doubting himself if he made the right call after all. And then Severus kissed him back, devouring his mouth and Bill forgot how to breathe for a moment.

A low growl behind him made Bill shiver - with fear or anticipation, he couldn't say. Remus was behind him, and for a moment Bill prepared himself for a fight – he was, after all, making out with the werewolf's mate. Remus nuzzled Bill's neck, nipping gently the soft skin behind Bill's left ear. That was all the encouragement Bill needed to really devour Severus, ripping his clothes away, licking and biting all the glorious alabaster skin hiding under all those black layers. Remus's erection was hard against his backside, and oh how Bill wanted to have that hard cock inside him, letting Remus mark him as a part of the pack.

"Be careful what you wish for, William", and oh how sinful it felt to hear Severus say his name _like that_ , as if Bill was the only thing that mattered.

Either of the older men made all their clothes disappear, and a bottle of lubricant was summoned from somewhere. It was almost like a dream, Bill thought at some point - Severus was on his knees sucking his cock, while Remus was relentlessly pounding Bill's prostate. It was too good, too much, and before too long Bill climaxed into Severus's mouth, Remus following soon behind.

A sense of contentment washed over Bill – he had finally found his place in the world. His last thought before falling asleep between his lovers was that everything was going to be okay from now on.


End file.
